


Beautiful

by Rapterkitten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, it was supposed to just be a drabble tbh, more than a drabble, quiet a bit more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten





	Beautiful

Tan fingers brushed through black locks, blue gaze shifting to look at the sleeping face below him. Soft cheeks, red and warm to the touch, skin as pale as snow, eyelashes long and black- much like a girls, now that he thought of it. The blue one cocked his head gently to the side, fingers trailing from the hair to the cheeks, brushing lightly down it, pushing hair behind the reaper's ear, finger grazing ever so lightly against his skin and traveling down to his chin, where it stopped and lifted, settling down instead on the sheets and blankets aside his stomach.

A beautiful young man he was, the one laying there in a gentle but deep sleep. And the blue one knew ever inch of his beauty. The gentle curve of his hips, the way his stomach sloped ever so gently, a sign he did not eat as much as he should. The dots of freckles that adorned his shoulders and his thighs, the gentle marks here and there from small wounds that had scarred over. That small cut in his right ear that he himself had not noticed yet, the strong jaw line the blue one just seemed to love to trace his fingers against, the darkened area beneath those ever so golden eyes that could entrance him with a single glance.

This man laying before him was one of such sheer beauty the blue one was unsure anyone else could quite live up to it. But. Again- perhaps that was because he had seen every inch of the beauty he held. He lifted his hand yet again, just to brush his finger against that gorgeous face one more, before the blue one lifted himself, reaching down and picking up the backpack to sling it across his shoulder. The blue one slipped on the sneakers aside the bed, making sure the clothes he wore weren't complete unorthodox. And, subconsciously, if they were something his lover would approve of.

The creak of wooden floors echoed quietly through the room as he traveled back to the young man on the bed, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek before he straightened, turning abruptly, and slipping out of the room, sliding the door shut soundly behind him.


End file.
